


The Map That Leads to You

by yinyangswings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm tagging the characters because they're in there, Romance, Single Parents, but they're really minor - Freeform, it's mainly original percival graves/original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: It should have ended that morning when he left. You should have been left with those coveted memories that he broke his laws to let you keep.It should have ended there.Funny how fate seems to have other plans





	1. This is No Fairy Tale

_**This was no fairy tale.** _

_**You weren’t a princess, he wasn’t a prince.** _

_**He was a wizard, you were a no-maj…** _

_**Things couldn’t work out the way you wanted them to be…** _

* * *

 

When you had first met Percival Graves near the end of 1926, he had been an angry man. Hurt, oh so hurt, and so very angry. Of what, you didn’t really know (he would never really say), but when he had come into the speakeasy you were working at, you took notice of him. He didn’t really…fit…into the normal group you had gotten used to seeing.

And it was completely obvious he wasn’t a usual person in a speakeasy, when one of the regulars smacked you on the ass and he retaliated, by smashing his fist into the man’s face. A pretty usual brawl, but when you had led him outside he had been followed by the man and two of his friends, threatening the both of you as you tried to calm everything down.

You thought Percival Graves was an idiot when he pulled out what looked like a very extravagant looking stick.

That was also the night you were introduced to the wizarding world.

So yes, when you had met Percival Graves…it hadn’t exactly been under normal circumstances.

Apparently you surprised him when you didn’t react at all, merely pulling him away after he had magically concussed the three men, merely asking where he wanted to go. As though you had seen magic for the entirety of your life.

And that made him intrigued by you.

“You’re a wizard…magic actually exists.” You finally said, looking at him in astonishment as he put his wand back into his pocket. He looked at you, suspicious.

“Yes.”

“Oh…oh wow…” You whispered softly and he cocked his head, ever suspicious.

“You’re not going to tell anyone?”

“Who would believe me?” You asked breathlessly, laughing merrily and he stared at her, almost in confusion. “But wait, are you going to be in trouble? I mean because of that…and well because of me?” You had asked and he had formed a bitter smile.

“There are rules, yes. But, those rules failed me recently. And I’m far too angry to listen to them again at the moment.”

You couldn’t help but laugh again.

“(Y/N) (L/N).” You finally said, curtsying. He bowed politely.

“Percival Graves.” He replied and instead of taking your memory away, as he was supposed to have done and to leave you alone, he stays and begins to visit you when he can. Secretly of course, as his society had rules against your kind finding out about people like him, he explained. The secret relationship lasted almost a year, one blissful year.

However, everything has an end…though he was reluctant to let go. He wanted to stay with you, wanted to be with you. But his laws were laws for a reason.

“I can’t keep coming…eventually they’ll get suspicious. My enemies will go after you…my colleagues will go after you…” He muttered, staring at you in the moonlight. “I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry…it makes everything regretful.” You interrupted softly, smiling gently. “And I for one don’t regret it. But I can ask for one last thing, right?”

He could only manage a nod, swallowing roughly.

“One night then…” You said softly, cupping his cheek gently, “for one night, forget you’re a wizard and I’m a…no-maj…” you said, your voice stumbling around the word, “you’re just a man, and I’m just a woman…”

You would have gone on a bit longer, but he pulled you close, cutting you off with a deep kiss and soon the both of you began to tug off articles of clothing, leaving a trail to your bedroom. Your hands traced scars, some old, many new and he shuddered into your touch, stilling almost to compose himself. It was the most vulnerable you had ever seen him, and it was a look that only you had seen.

Your heart thunders in your ears, as he kissed the pulse point, sucking harshly, likely to leave a mark. You shuddered, dragging fingers through his hair. For a man who had practically introduced himself by punching a man, he was incredibly gentle touching you as though you were glass.

It was probably the best night of your life and time seemed to stop.

But the morning still rose, the same as it always did.

For his part, he seemed reluctant to go the next morning, but he was duty bound and after a kiss pressed to your cheek one last time, he was gone, leaving you in your kitchen.

It should have ended with that.

Should have just ended with memories that, unlike others, you would get to keep.

But after a continuing illness, you had finally relented to going to the doctor, and there you had found out you were pregnant.

And suddenly you were going to have a constant reminder of him.

“What are you going to do? Were you even thinking?!” Your mother had hissed out angrily, your cheek smarting from the slap you had earned after telling her. “You’ve ruined your life, you know that?!”

You remained silent. What could you say?

Nothing, you mused to yourself.

You are sent to a halfway house for single and unwed mothers away from the city, your parents refusing to speak to you when you resisted telling them of who the bastard was that besmirched your honor. And there you stayed…even after you gave birth to your baby.

Two actually…A healthy set of twins.

“Two healthy babies Ms. (L/N). They’re just so precious.” A nun said sweetly, looking at the pair of infants that were snuggled together in a cloth covered box. You stared at them, your eyes tracing over their little cheeks, the little girl, Blanchefleur (L/N) suckling on her tiny fist, while the little boy, Lohengrin (L/N)’s tiny feet spasmed as he too slept. Both had dark hair, that looked like it would become Percival’s hair color.

Two.

You were the mother of two.

At first you want to panic. One child would be hard enough…but two?! But as you stare at them, you can’t help but feel your heart melt and you swearing that nothing would harm them. But…what was going to happen to the three of you?

“Sister Karen??” You finally managed, the nun pausing.

“Yes?”

“How…how long am I allowed to stay here?”

She smiled.

“You can stay as long as you like. You may have to work for your keep, but you have friends here, (Y/N).The Lord is always here.”

“If he is, then why did he leave me with two children?” You asked in spite, angry. “When I’m all alone?”

“You are never truly alone, (Y/N),” The nun said softly, “and The Lord works in mysterious ways.”

You inhaled sharply, tears burning your eyes, unsure if you really agreed to it, but nodded nonetheless.

Change was always happening…you could handle change.

You could.

Blanchefleur, who was nicknamed Blanche, began to grow into an optimistic, fun, cute, cheerful, and energetic girl full of spirit, and with an outgoing personality and fearless curiosity she was rarely angry or upset, even when she was being scolded by the nuns. Lohengrin, who people called Lohen, on the other hand began to showcase a growing boy who was compassionate, intelligent, self-conscious, and rational. Similar to Blanche, he was an adventurer, though he seemed more reserved than his sister and he seemed to be becoming very wise, almost beyond his years, and wanted to be taken seriously and be a grown-up from the others. As they grew, strange things would occur, though the nuns were convinced that things such as items missing, your children always winding up on the dining room table, and other things were just a coincidence, you couldn’t be too sure and were watchful of your children.

You stayed there for nearly a year, helping other mothers, watching your children grow.

Then October 1929 came and the world changed once again.

* * *

You sighed, stretching out aching muscles, exhaustion heavy on your shoulders as you sat on the edge of the bed, wanting nothing more but to sleep the entire day. But you couldn’t rest…not today of all days.

You had finally finally gotten a day off.

Unable to stay at the halfway house due to loss of funds for it, you had returned to the city. How you had managed to get the job as a maid once you returned, you weren’t sure, but you didn’t question it. Jobs were hard to come by in 1933, and with two extra mouths to feed, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

But today, your employers had allowed you to have a day off to be with your children, and you were taking the two to the park. Speaking of which, you turned to look at the two children asleep in the bed next to you and smiled. The twins were now 6 and they were the lights of your life, the two people in your world that kept you going. Still, every day you could see similarities from their father in them. How Blanche would wrinkle her brow when thinking hard, the way that Lohen would stare at you as though he was tearing down each layer of a person and finding innermost secrets. Their hair color was dark like their fathers, and Blanche’s eyes were his dark shade of color, while Lohen’s was your (Y/E/C) color.

But the one major thing that they both shared from their father was his magic.

It had been small things at first; things vanishing then reappearing in areas you knew they hadn’t been, the children themselves climbing up or showing up in areas that you knew they couldn’t have gotten there.

All things that could be explained, though you didn’t really believe the excuses.

Until..one day you walked in to see both of them looking at their toys, and slowly they began to float, the toys moving around as though alive and play fighting.

You had calmly asked them to stop after a little bit, not angry, never angry. They weren’t in trouble, and their gifts were not bad, but they need to be careful because there are some people just not ready for that.

“Do you hate us Mama?”

“Oh my darlings, Mama couldn’t hate you or your gifts. You’re precious.” You had whispered, kissing their cheeks. “Just be careful with them alright?”

You wouldn’t know what the laws about children showing their gifts early on were…it’s not like Percival and you had talked about that.

Shaking your head, you tucked the two back in with the thinning blanket.

You were fine. Just fine.

Maybe one day, you would believe that.

* * *

 

Percival didn’t exactly like going to Central Park nowadays. In the decade before, it was pleasant, relaxing. Now all it showed was how the economy had destroyed so many lives with the ‘Hooverville’ in the Great Lawn of it. He stayed away from that area, but he couldn’t completely miss all the homeless people. Still, he needed to get out more, or so he was told by the auror department and the current President of the MAC. Being holed up there had to be bad for his health…but he just felt numb. He would be retiring soon, he thought dimly, and he had no idea what he was going to do with his life after that. Everything was changing…yet he felt like he hadn’t changed at all.

Sighing he sat down on a (thankfully) unoccupied bench, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds and smells.  Percival only glanced down as a small worn ball bounced and tapped his foot. Seconds later he heard huffing and looked up to see a young girl run after it, followed swiftly by an equally young boy.

Something about the two made his heart skip, but he was unsure why.

“Our ball!!”

He bent down and picked it up, looking at the two children who had slowed and stood just far enough to bolt if he tried anything.

Smart kids.

He tossed the ball back at them, the little girl catching it after it bounced once.

“Thanks Mister!” The little girl chirped, apparently deeming him not a threat. The boy was a bit more cautious, and his mouth pulled in a similar way that his younger brother would do when he had been annoyed by his younger sister. His heart seemed to twist at that thought, though he didn’t know why.

“You’re welcome, I-”

“My names Blanchefleur! But people call me Blanche! And this is Lohengrin!”

“Blanche…” The boy muttered

“But you can call him Lohen!” She continued, either ignoring, or completely oblivious to her brother’s attempt to scold her.

Well it seemed their parents had liked the King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table’s tales for those names. Still…he found it odd. Their names were both centered around the tales of Sir Percival.

“You must not be in Hooverville. You dress too weird.” Blanche said suddenly and Lohen looked at her, almost aghast. He couldn’t help but snort.

“Is that right?”

“Mhm. It’s not all dirty and you don’t stink.”

“Blanche!!” The boy hissed out.

“Well he doesn’t!”

They certainly were an innocent pair. Still…

“Do your parents know where you are?”

“Mama’s over there!” Blanche said, waving her hand behind her towards the hill.

“She says we can explore a little bit because we’re bigger.” Lohen finally said, a touch of pride in his voice.

“Is that right?”

“We’re six!”

As though that was explanation enough. He was about to say that it would probably be wise for them to go back to their mother, when he heard footsteps.

“Lohen! Blanche!”

His heart skipped a beat, because he recognized that voice and there was no way…it couldn’t be.

He looked up as a figure came over the hill, panting. She was about to scold the two children, who looked at her innocently, but the moment she spotted him, she froze, (Y/E/C) eyes widening and her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

“Mama! We made a friend!” Blanche called out as Lohen looked at her curiously. Six. They were six years old. A quick subtraction problem and he could figure that they had been born in early 1928.

Looking at the two again, he noticed features that were prominent in his family so vividly in the two now and when he looked at (Y/N) again, and just the look on her face alone was answer enough.

Blanche and Lohen were his son and daughter.

_His children._

* * *

 

You felt numb as you walked back to the small room that you lived in, ignoring and not slowing down for anything like you normally did, the twins hurrying after you. You could feel that he was close behind, just far enough it wouldn't garner too much attention, but close enough he could see where you were going.

“Mama, we’re sorry.” Blanche said, pouting.

“It’s…it’s alright sweetheart.” You managed.

“Are we in trouble?”

“…No. You’re not.”

Now, you on the other hand…that was probably a different story. Sighing you entered your home but paused and turned around, smiling at the two.

“Why don’t you two play outside while I start making dinner, okay?”

They looked confused.

“You sure you don’t want help?”

“I’ll be fine. Go and play a bit more. It’s going to get dark soon.”

The two looked at one another before nodding and ran out. Slowly you closed the door, and you inhaled and exhaled slowly, beginning to count to five, waiting.

You barely got to two before you heard a popping sound.

“They’re mine?”

“Hello to you too, Percival.” You muttered, “How have you been, I’ve been fine, thanks for asking.”

“I’m not going to stall with small talk, (Y/N)!” He snapped and you turned, glaring at him. “Are they mine?”

You inhaled shakily, wondering if you should lie. But it seemed you were done with stalling as well as you straightened your spine and looked at him evenly.

“Yes.”

He stared at you, expressionless for a few moments as he digested the reply. Inwardly, you mused that it was almost a humorous expression. But then his vision cleared and his eyes were brighter than before.

“And you didn’t contact me?!”

“How?” You finally snapped, looking at him with bright eyes. “How in the world was I supposed to contact you, Percival?! You told me yourself the morning after that we weren’t to see each other again! That your people’s laws _**forbade**_ it!”

“You were pregnant!!”

“Yes, lo and behold, I was indeed pregnant! Is there a loophole for accidents such as that?” You angrily asked, ever grateful the children in question was outside, playing. His lack of a response was enough of an answer. “It was hard enough raising them on my own, I wasn’t going to subject you to knowing and not being able to do anything about it either.”

“Do they even know about me? Or did you say I abandoned them and you?”

“I never said you abandoned us. Just that you weren’t there.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better!” He snapped in sarcasm and anger burned in your stomach.

“I was protecting them!”

“THEY’RE MY CHILDREN!!”

You jumped a bit backwards, surprised at his rage. Whatever your expression was, his anger quickly deflated and he sighed, rubbing his brow and you blinked at his expression. He looked older, weary, almost…broken hearted.

Awkward silence reigned before you finally sighed.

“They’re…like you.”

He looked up as you shifted uneasily.

“If I didn’t know about you and your society…I think I would have ignored the instances, even if there’s only so many times one can only think that they left the baby on the counter.” You finally explained. “Blanche is…a little more involved in using the abilities, though I’ve told her that some people won’t understand them, and it’s best to not show them off in public, so she doesn’t. Lohen is like you in personality, and because of that, he tends to be more secretive of them but he’s used them once or twice.”

“You didn’t…”

“Tell anyone? No. I remember what you told me, and there was no reason to let it be known. And did I scold them for it?” You asked, before shaking her head, unsure as to why he looked so relieved over that. “It’s a part of them, a part of you, and I wouldn’t change that.”

“(Y/N)…”

“I thought about telling you…but what was I supposed to say? That you had two children that are showing signs of magical abilities? I didn’t know the laws of something like this and what could happen…”

“You thought…I would take them away?” He asked almost incredulous. You shrugged. “I wouldn’t have…never would I have done that.”

Well that was good to know, albeit six years late.

You smiled bitterly as your heart ached.

“I also worried about what they would say. They would have asked, and I don’t know if they would have believed whatever lie I said…and you could have gotten into trouble, and I would have forgotten all about you…and how could I deal with the loss? I couldn’t bear the idea of living with forgetting all about you and what you meant to-”

The kiss surprised you and you should have resisted, but you didn’t, instead yielding to his touch, because- ** _fuck it_** -you **_missed_** it.

“Every day…every damn day I thought of you.” He whispered, when he finally moved away, “But I convinced myself that you were better off without me, because I could hurt you.”

“Percival…”

“And it looks as though I couldn’t have fucked it up more, if I actively tried.” He said with a hoarse laugh, before looking at you, his Adam’s apple bobbing violently, as he cupped your cheeks. “I’m not losing you again…I’m not losing my…our…children again. We’ll move to where it’s accepted, we’ll go into hiding. I don’t care…but I’m not losing you again.”

You look at him, swallowing down an aching lump in your throat. You don’t know if that will work…you don’t know if it was even feasible. You should despise him, hate him for leaving you, but he hadn’t wanted to lose you. He should be angry with you, angry that you kept his children away from him for six years of their lives, even if you had meant well, but you had been scared.

Neither were perfect.

You offered a teary smile, straightening the lapels of his jacket.

“Stay right here, alright?” You asked, weakly laughing and wiping your eyes.

“(Y/N)?”

“Just…just trust me. I think some introductions are in order.”

If you could have laughed at his sudden expression of panic, you would have, but you were certain you have burst out in tears and you had to force yourself not to as you turned, going to the front door.

“Blanche…Lohen…” You called out, and the two looked up from the scrap pile they had been playing in, and then raced back over to you. “Come inside, please.”

“Dinner’s done already?”

“No…not yet.”

“Then what?” Lohen asked, frowning as he noticed your tears. “Are we in trouble?”

“No my darlings.” You said softly, kneeling down in front of them. “It’s just…Mama has a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Both asked, cocking their heads to the side. You smiled.

“Mhm.”

“What’s the surprise?”

“There is someone…” You trail off before smiling softly, as it feels like your heart has finally returned to your chest and you guide them inside, “who very much wants to meet you.”

And slowly the door closed shut.

* * *

 

_**This was no fairy tale.** _

_**You weren’t a princess, he wasn’t a prince.** _

_**He was a wizard, you were a no-maj…** _

_**No it wasn’t a fairy tale, but…** _

_**He was a man…you were a woman.** _

_**And you were just fine like that, together.** _


	2. The Voices of Ghosts

_He watched her laughing as she spun around, the downpour roaring around her. She looked back at him and sighed dramatically as she spotted a spell that was deflecting the rain._

_“You know, I didn’t know it was possible but you look even less happy in the rain.” She called out._

_“I’m not the one dancing in the rain.”_

_“It’s fun.”_

_“You’re soaking wet.”_

_“And you’re far too dry.”_

_“You’re going to give yourself a head cold, and then what?” He asked as she walked over, pouting. She then grinned and grabbed his wrists yanking him to her, breaking his concentration of the spell. She grinned._

_“I’ll be in good company.” She teased and he sighed, sounding annoyed, but the slight twitch of at the corner of his mouth was anything but._

* * *

“Mama, what about this piece?”

You glanced back at Lohen, who was holding up a puzzle piece. You smiled softly setting the bowl down.

“It’s worth a try.” You replied and Lohen looked back down at his puzzle, tongue sticking out in concentration. You glanced over at the partially closed door, hearing weak coughing and frowned. You went in quietly, looking at the small girl curled up in the bed under several blankets, soft breaths rasping slightly before a hard cough rippled through the tiny body.

“H…Hi Mama…”

“Hello my Darling…still don’t feel good?”

Blanche shook her head weakly, coughing.

“I feel like a Puke-wedgie.” She rasped out and you chuckled.

“Well your sense of humor is still intact.” You offered, but she just coughed again. Frowning you pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling yours for comparison. While warm, it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier, which was a comfort.

“You think you’d feel well enough for some soup?”

She grumbled something in a raspy voice, coughing but nodded nonetheless. You smiled, brushing her hair back gentle before pressing another wet compress on her forehead and tucking her back in. Exiting the room, you nearly screamed as you all but crashed into Percival.

“Jesus Christ!!” You hissed out, much to his amusement.

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve apparated to your place.”

“And every time you’ve done it, it’s made me scream and jump. At this point, I think you do it for your own personal entertainment.”

Percival smirked, before looking over your head.

“How’s Blanche?”

“Still convinced that you pronounce Pukwudgie as Puke-wedgie. But her fever’s gone down, so she might change her mind about that.” You said and he laughed softly, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Missed me?” He asked and you smiled, kissing him again as your answer.

“Mama, I can’t figure out where this piece g-! Father!”

The two of you moved away and you couldn’t hold back the chuckle as Lohen ran up to Percival, tackling him with a hug. Now with him preoccupied you returned to the kitchen to make a small bowl of soup for Blanche.

“So what were you having problems with?”

“A puzzle!”

“A puzzle?”

“Mhm! Mama got it on sale. It’s missing a few pieces though.”

“Probably why it was on sale.” You muttered with a chuckle, walking past them as Percival sat down, next to Lohen. He couldn’t come every night, far too much of a risk, especially since they were still hiding it as Percival poked around on whether or not being the mother of two magic-bound children was an exemption to the Rappaport Law, but when he did, he spent as much as he could with his children. Making up for lost time, he said once, and while you smiled, your heart ached, still feeling guilty over it.

But the children adored him and you wondered how many times they had wondered about their father but had never asked. Because now they always asked questions, questions that before she could never answer about their abilities that Percival always manages to answer.

Sighing you stretched, working the aches in your back out, rolling your shoulders. Work had been…hard today. But you didn’t complain because it would start the same conversation from Percival about taking it easy for your health.

You had your pride, just as he did his.

“Blanche isn’t allowed to play.” Lohen muttered as he concentrated on his newest piece, tongue sticking out. “And not because she’s sick.”

“Is that right?” Percival asked, brow raising in curiosity as Lohen nodded.

“She pounds the pieces in, even if they don’t fit.” He complained and you could envision the smile Percival was trying to keep off his face. You smiled gently.

It may be a different lifestyle, but it wasn’t one you minded.

* * *

_He awoke with a start, shooting up out of the bed, panting wildly, his eyes darting around the room and slowly he realized he was in the guest room of (Y/N)’s home. Seconds later footsteps rushed in and there she was._

_“Are you alright? I heard shouting.”_

_“I’m fine. Just…just a nightmare.” He replied. (Y/N) was quiet, before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Gingerly, she grabbed his hands, fingers flitting over the scars littered on them, running soft gentle touches over the stubs of his missing index and middle fingers on his right and his missing ring and pinky fingers on his left hands. He shuddered slightly at the touch and she paused._

_“Was it dreams of whatever happened to your hands?”_

_“…Partially…”_

_“It’s cruel manner of torture.” She said softly and he silently agreed._

_“Don’t worry about it.” He replied gently, but she shook her head looking at him with shining eyes._

_“You didn’t deserve this, Percival. You know that right? You didn’t.”_

_He knew this, but for some reason the conviction in her voice made him actually believe it right then._

_He wondered if she had magic of her own._

* * *

Percival glanced away from his scarred hands and over at the snoozing (Y/N) later that night, curled up to his side, head resting on his shoulder. Clearly she was exhausted, though he couldn’t blame her as with one child recovering from being sick while the other was active, and on top of that, having a job had to be tiring. He kissed her temple gently, listening to her sigh and curl up closer to him and his heart throbbed.

Grindelwald’s supporters had been spotted again in America.

It had only been brief, and Credence had been the one to see them and had hurriedly reported it to him, so some of the other aurors had found it suspicious of Credence finding them, but to him, it made sense. Credence had developed an intense dislike for Grindelwald and his followers after his recovery, something the actual Graves had agreed with and during training the young man to control his abilities he had seen the images of major players in Grindelwald’s group.

It couldn’t be just a coincidence that Credence had recognized the men.

The MAC was placed on high alert, aurors being stationed in different areas of the country. They had kept him there, as a go to man they said, though he was quite sure it was because they wanted to make sure he wasn’t snatched again.

It was funny, probably before he would have been worried about that outcome too. Now, his only worry was her and their children’s safety.

“…what’s wrong?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“I can hear you thinking…” she murmured with a chuckle, shifting away, him missing the heat almost instantly, “something’s bothering you.” Her voice said as she yawned. “So? What is it?”

“There has been some trouble in the wizarding society. Grindelwald’s followers were spotted roaming around again.”

“Grindelwald?” She said, her tongue rolling the word and he grimaced. She blinked and then her brow furrowed. “The one who…” she trailed off, a hand resting on his, running over where now missing appendages should have been, in question. He squeezed her hand lightly.

“Yes.”

“Oh…Perce…”

“I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you.”

“Me?”

“I’m going to be gone for a few weeks at most until everything is resolved…and I don’t want to think of what they would do if they found out about you or the twins and I’m not there.”

“Percival, I’m a ‘no-maj’ and considering who you are…”

“However, just in case, keep this with you.” He interrupted, pulling off a small pendant. She cocked her head to the side.

“How is a pendant going to help?”

“It will alert me if there’s any trouble.”

“How? It’s not like I have any magic that could activate it.” she muttered.

“True. However either Blanche or Lohen could. Please.”

_Just do it for my sake._

The unspoken plea had her looking at him before sighing and taking the pendant, tying it around her neck.

“Alright, alright.” She said softly and he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, taking in her scent, the worrisome ache easing in his chest.

* * *

It had been weeks since then and Percival, true to his word hadn’t visited. He was busy and so were you. You had been helping Lohen with another puzzle, Blanche staring at the table, sniffling slightly from her seat, before getting up, saying she was going to find a book, because someone was a greaseball and hogging the puzzle.

“Watch your language, young lady.” You warned as she wandered into the small living room.

There was a knock on the door and Blanche called out she would get it.

Only belatedly did you realize that no one would be coming to your door at 8 o’clock at night

Your daughter’s screams echoed down the hall and you all but threw Lohen into the pantry to protect him, yanking off the pendant and handing it to him, before closing the door as footsteps rushed down the hall and you rushed forward.

“Blanche!?”

You only catch a glimpse of your daughter being held by a man before white fills your vision and you’re thrown backwards.

And the world goes dark.

* * *

He should have known it was too easy.

For a few weeks he didn’t hear anything.

Didn’t feel anything.

Then one late night at his office, Credence sitting on a nearby chair, perched more like it, the burning sensation that felt almost like brand pressed into his skin of his wrist and he’s sure that the air in the room is gone, and before Credence can even ask, he’s spun and disapparited away, landing in front of a door that had been left ajar.

Mocking him it would seem.

Slowly he pushed the door open, wand at the ready and he could see the table had been flipped over, the edge of it pressed against the pantry door, puzzle pieces scattered everywhere.

The door to pantry thumped softly, trying to open and his heart crawled to his throat and he slowly moved the table away, wand pointed.

Lohen crashed to the ground, crying and Percival gathered him into his arms, and Lohen clung to him, sobbing loudly.

“Lohen, Lohen look at me.”

The little boy was trying hard to not cry, but being terrified made it difficult, but finally managed to look at him.

“Are you alright?”

A nod.

“Where’s your mother and sister?”

A hard sniffle and the tears return, dripping down and a sob tore out the little boy’s throat.

“Lohengrin!” Percival snapped and his full name drew the boy out of his petrified state. “Look at me. Where is your mother and sister?”

“G…Gone…they…they took them.”

“Who?”

The fact he was still calm amazed him, but he knew…he just knew it wasn’t going to end well.

“I…I don’t know. Bu…But they kept saying…saying that those that break rules r…reap what they sow…that…that won’t they die, just a little? Papa,” Lohen whimpered, dropping the use ‘father’ all together, “what did they mean? Who’s going to die?”

Percival didn’t answer.

He couldn’t.

* * *

_You sat there curled around Blanche protectively as you watched your captors pace around._

_“Think he’s gotten the clues?”_

_“He’s an auror. He’ll get them. An idiot could get them.”_

_Blanche coughed again, curling up to you and the one man looked at you irritated._

_“I thought we said for you to shut her up!!”_

_“She’s recovering from a cold, which being here for a few days has probably made it worse! What do you expect?!” You snapped, your glare not subsiding as the wizard stormed over to you._

_“You should learn your place, no-maj.”_

_“You should learn to not take what isn’t yours.”_

_You gasped as he pulled you up by your sweater, dropping Blanche onto the ground._

_“M-Mama?” She said weakly, looking up at you._

_“It’s okay…it’s okay sweetie.” You tried to reassure, glaring at the man who pointed his wand at you._

_“Oh Darling…I can assure you. It isn’t.”_

_A green light began to grow on the tip of the wand._

_“Mama!! MAMA!!!”_

_You thought of Percival one last time, as Blanche’s scream echoed through the air a roar seeming to follow it._

**_“MAMA!!!”_ **

_And then the world went white.  
_

* * *

He had dropped Lohen at Tina and Queenie’s. Out of anyone, he trusted those two to protect the now traumatized boy. Tina had been confused, asking where he had even come across Lohen. Queenie had just glanced at him for a brief moment and her eyes widened and she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

He didn’t have time to wait or explain.

It had taken him a few more days to get a lead…and considering how easy it was, he knew that they were leading them. To what…he shuddered to think.

“Why would Grindelwald’s followers go after a single mother?” Credence murmured to Percival, breaking his concentration, glancing at him. Whatever his expression was, seemed to send the younger man back a few steps and he began to apologize and Percival forced himself to breathe slowly, and reassure the young man he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“It’s…complicated…” Percival explained, glancing at the other two aurors, who didn’t seem to hear him.

“Complicated?”

“I’ll explain lat-”

“MAMA!!! MAMA!!!”

Percival spun on his heel, barely hearing the other aurors or Credence as he rushed down the hall. He knew that voice.

“Blanche?!!” He yelled out.

__**“MAMA!!”**

Blanche’s screams grew more desperate and Percival slid around the corner ignoring the crumpled form directly across from a gaping hole in a wall, and saw his daughter clutching her mother’s arms, crying. (Y/N) was staring at her confused.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know if I can help.” (Y/N)’s voice echoed, gentle and kind but Percival slowed, his brow furrowing. Something…something was wrong. She looked up at him, and there was no hint of recognition.

His stomach dropped to his feet.

“No…” Percival whispered, as (Y/N) blinked. “Sweet Merlin, please…please no…”

“Maybe he can help?” (Y/N) remarked, pointing towards him and Blanche’s head shot up.

“Papa!! Papa, make Mama better!!” Blanche cried rushing over and grabbing his hand, attempting to drag him to (Y/N), ignoring the other aurors who were staring at Percival in shock.

Because he knew…he knew he couldn’t help. No one could. She wouldn’t recognize him. She couldn’t.

She had been obliviated.

“Percival…”

His thoughts of (Y/N) stopped as he looked back at the aurors, both with sorrowful expressions on their face.

“Is…is that…? Is she really…and that’s really her…”

“Yes.” He said.

“Sir…you know that we-”

“Not now.”

“Director Graves, we have to-”

“Not in front of her. Not in front of my daughter.” He begged, his voice barely heard over Blanche’s crying as (Y/N) looked curiously around. “She’s already gone through enough. Not in front of her.”

The two aurors looked down at the crying girl before nodding. He turned back to his daughter and picked her up, letting her latch onto him and walked away from (Y/N), each step feeling like agony as Credence helped (Y/N) up and she was ushered in the other direction by an auror. Blanche looked back at her and began to cry again.

“Papa, why can’t Mama remember me?” Blanche whimpered and once again Percival couldn’t find his voice to answer her.

* * *

_“So this obliviating…it would wipe away my memories? Like that?” She asked, snapping her fingers as she sat next to him as he sleepily watched her, and chuckled tiredly._

_“Mhm.”_

_“Wow…”_

_“It’s pretty simple. Painless.”_

_“Seems sad though.”_

_He looked at her, skin almost glowing in the dim light peeking from the curtains._

_“Sad?”_

_“Mhm…because then I would forget about you.” She replied, cocking her head to the side giving a gentle smile. He was quiet at that, reaching up and cupping her face, a scarred thumb brushing her cheek. She smiled, pressing her hand to his._

_“I love you…so why would I want to forget?”_

* * *

“Mister Graves.”

He sighed, looking up in front of the council as he sat next to Seraphina.

“Yes?”

“Do you or do you not deny that you had a relationship with Ms. (Y/N) (L/N), a no-maj?”

“I don’t deny this.”

“Despite this act breaking the Rappaport’s Law.”

“Yes.”

“And instead of obliviating Ms. (L/N)’s memories of our existence, you left her with her memories, endangering the entire Wizarding Society by breaching the International Statute of Secrecy.”

“You’ll have to excuse me, but I don’t recall hearing about any events involving Ms. (L/N) revealing our existence for the past…what, nearly ten years that she’s known about us? And spending eight of those years raising two children with magical abilities?”

The council grew quiet, shifting uncomfortably.

“We will concede that yes, (Y/N) (L/N) remained quiet about the existence of the magical society, however the risk that you created for us is-”

Percival was about to snap back that if he had had even a thought that she was going to be a risk he would have obliviated her, but was silenced as Seraphina stood up. He blinked, clearly confused. Granted, why she had agreed to take the case after only hearing it from Abernathy, had confused him as well. She hadn’t talked to him much, so what was-

“I would like to submit a plea for Mister Percival Graves.”

“A plea?”

“Yes.”

“A plea of…what exactly?”

Percival looked at Seraphina confused. She did not return the glance, her gaze solely focused on the council.

“A plea of diminished responsibility.” She replied to the council head and his stomach dropped in disbelief.

She wasn’t…she couldn’t be seriously…

“Mr. Graves was, at that time, recovering from his kidnapping and imprisonment by Gellert Grindelwald. When he met Ms. (L/N), he had only been released from St. Josephine’s 2 days prior.” She explained. “And while physically, he was healed as much as he could be, emotionally and mentally he was still very much in recovery.”

“So his relationship with Ms. (L/N) was…what? On a whim?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. His state of mind was fragile at the point and none of us can begin to know all that Grindelwald did during the months Mr. Graves was imprisoned and how that would have influenced him.”

“Are you suggesting he not be punished?”

“No. However, I believe he’s entitled to a lesser punishment.”

“He sired two children with the no-maj.”

“That he was unaware of until recently.”

It amazed him how he was managing to be so quiet, as his hand slowly formed into a fist, fingers digging into the palm of his hand, his jaw clenched as he stared at a knot in the wood paneling as Seraphina continued her defense, his stomach rolling at the questions they were giving followed swiftly by the answers Seraphina replied with about (Y/N). The council murmured softly to one another.

“We shall now debate on our verdict.”

As they waited he wondered if his mother and father would be willing to raise Blanche and Lohen until he was released. He almost snorted at the idea, because he could only imagine explaining to his parents how their eldest son, considered the goody-two shoes of their three children, and the soon to be previous Director of Magical Security in charge of enforcing the law, had a relationship and impregnated a no-maj woman with twins eight years ago, only finding out about said children a year and a half ago.

He’d be lucky if his parents didn’t just keel over.

He refused to look at Seraphina, even as the council returned into the room. The one in the middle stood as the other seated.

“Under the ruling of Diminished Capacity, we sentence Percival Graves to six months of restricted magic use in his home and in the city.” The head of the council finally said, almost begrudgingly and Percival blinked several times, his face emotionless though surprise filtered through him.

A few moments later young woman walked over to him, looking rather flustered.

“Sir…I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to put some suppression runes on-”

“I know.” He said, his voice tired as he held out his hands. The runologist offered a sympathetic smile before beginning her spells.

* * *

The suppression runes itched annoyingly around his wrist and he grimaced as he looked at the glowing marks, slowly vanishing into his skin. But other than that…he felt…numb. But as he exited the courtroom, he heard two people scrambling up and hurrying to him. He barely had time to look up before he was tackled, stumbling backwards.

“Papa!!”

“Father!”

His heart twisted and he knelt down in front of Blanche and Lohen, pulling the two close to him.

“Are you okay?” Blanche sniffled and he offered a brief smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you going away?” Lohen asked

“No,” he said softly, “I’m not.”

Both children looked visibly relieved and he swallowed down the lump. Of course they would be worried. They had been erased from their mother’s memories, and had had the very real prospect of losing their father. Who could they have gone to?

“Sir.”

He looked up to see Tina standing there, ever vigilant in her orders from him to watch over the twins through this.

“Thank you. For looking after them during this.”

“It’s not a problem. They were absolute angels.” Tina said, glancing behind him. He turned and slowly stood.

“Picquery.”

“Graves.”

“…thank you for defending me.” He said, unsure if he should say more, lest he start yelling at her at the audacity.

“You’re welcome.” She replied. “However…I feel as though you object to the defense.”

“Seraphina…” Percival warned, glancing down at the two children. They didn’t need to hear this…didn’t need to hear what was said.

“It was the only logical way, you know that.” She said, ignoring him. “They would have given you the highest punishment they could if they hadn’t seen it as a result of diminished responsibility, Percival.”

“You basically accused her of taking advantage of me.” He replied calmly, his voice low enough that the twins didn’t hear it, though it seemed the Goldstein sisters did. Seraphina Picquery was quiet for a moment. Tina and Queenie, picking up on a sudden change in atmosphere, ushered the two children away, Percival eternally glad for the two sisters, looked at Picquery.

“You’re lucky they didn’t break your wand Percival.” Seraphina said softly. “A restriction of magic use for six months is considered getting off lightly to most.”

“By smearing (Y/N)’s name.”

“The law-”

“I know the law, Seraphina.” He interrupted. “And I understood the argument. But that doesn’t make what was done to her any better.”

“She’s a no-maj, Percival.”

“She’s the mother of my _**children**_ , ‘Phina!” He hissed out. “She was my…is my-”

He stopped himself, exhaling slowly, trying to calm himself.

“Thank you for taking my case…” He finally said and she nodded. He turned around to leave, but paused. “It wasn’t, you know.”

Seraphina glanced at Percival’s back.

“It wasn’t a relationship on a whim, Phina,” he said softly and she frowned, “and I didn’t have to act that I loved her.”

“Percival…”

He shook his head and began to follow after his children.

“For what it’s worth, Percival…I’m sorry for what happened to you and her.”

He froze for a moment before leaving the former President of the MACUSA standing in the hall.


	3. Whispers of Your Touch

“Papa…”

Percival shifted tiredly, sleepiness fogging his mind. He opened his eyes blearily and saw two sets of eyes staring back at him from the edge of the bed.

“Bad dream?” He murmured tiredly, and both nodded. Sighing, he scooted over and the two children were climbing up in an instant.

He couldn’t blame them for the nightmares.

How could he?

The interrogations from the men who had taken (Y/N) and Blanche had said they had  just followed his magic’s signature and figured out where she had lived through that. They hadn’t known about Lohen and didn’t know how long they had before Percival would have arrived so they hit fast and snatched who they could see. They didn’t care which one of the children they grabbed, just that they knew he had had at least one child to snatch.

The rest of the plan had been simple in form, but it made Percival’s stomach twist nonetheless. They had completed the first half by obliviating (Y/N), rendering her practically useless in telling Percival anything, while the second half of the plan would have been stealing Blanche away for training…using whatever sick, demented methods they could to twist her into becoming a subordinate of Grindelwald’s that would aid in destroying those who had wronged the dark wizard in the USA.

Because they had figured it out that, while Percival could do many things, killing his own child to protect his country was something he probably couldn’t do.

And they were probably right.

But they hadn’t counted on Blanche’s temper. Hadn’t counted on the sight of her mother being obliviated had angered her to the point that a very powerful amount of accidental magic would throw them back and concuss them long enough for the Percival and the other’s to arrive.

They simply hadn’t planned that a little girl born of a no-maj and wizard would have that type of magic.

Regardless of how proud he was, the attack had scared Blanche, possibly scarred her, and he didn’t know how much damage had been done. So when he kept coming in to wake them up the morning after, only to find the twins sharing a bed, clinging to one another, he had grown concerned. But it had been Tina to sway his worries.

It was probably a normal occurrence, Tina mentioned as she summoned a document for Percival. When their parents had died, she and Queenie had been terrified that they would lose one another, so the nearness of another had been a necessary comfort.

When he had offhandedly mentioned that he wasn’t dead, she had shrugged. The twins had been separated and lead to believe they were never going to see one another again. They had been together since the very start of their lives, it had to be traumatic at the idea of losing a friend that they had had since they had been in the womb, and they probably wanted to make sure they didn’t lose each other again.

He couldn’t help but agree with that logic. He just…he just didn’t know if he was doing this correctly…(Y/N) had been there for them since birth. She knew more about their habits than him. Even though he was their father, he was essentially still a stranger to things that had been routine for the two of them.

But he’d have to try at least. He needed them to know that they didn’t have deal with this on their own.

And it hadn’t been long after when he had been walking by their room and heard Blanche sniffling. He hadn’t hesitated for a moment and had come in, gently picking up the crying girl, her clutching him tightly as she slowly calmed down from her nightmare, him muttering that she was safe.

Just as their mother had done for him with his nightmares.

He had done something right with that apparently, because when they felt uncomfortable or anything now, instead of hiding away, they went to him.

_Baby steps…_

Sighing he sat up and tucked the two in, watching as the pair shifted slightly getting comfortable and falling back to sleep rather quickly.

They deserved as much. 

* * *

But it seemed life wasn’t making it easy for him.

He hadn’t wanted them to come. Don’t misunderstand, it’s not that he didn’t love his family…the opposite in fact, as they had always been a close knit group, especially when he was growing up and it was pretty customary for them to see each other when they could all meet…especially for dinner.

No…he didn’t mind seeing them.

He didn’t know how Blanche and Lohen would react to them.

The twins were still recovering from the loss of their mother, and he worried over his parents reactions. He hadn’t ever met (Y/N)’s family, but judging by how little she had spoken about them before they had separated and how she didn’t even mention them after they met again, added with how the kids didn’t even know where they lived, it was safe to say that they weren’t in (Y/N)’s life. And from what she had said about them, his parents were vastly different and spooking two children was not the way he wanted them to meet his parents. Still, he knew it was a losing battle to try and fend off Carlotta Graves née de Lucci  from visiting him now with the news of the twins, even with his father Leo Graves, or for that matter, his siblings; Dylan and Elissa, who he was entirely sure were coming just to see their mother’s wrath, there to calm things down.

So with dread pooling in his stomach, he unlocked and opened the door and there stood the aged patriarch and matriarch of the Graves family, followed swiftly by two younger adults walking in, both smirking at him, because oh was he in trouble.

Carlotta Graves was a short woman, dark hair at the moment that was pulled back neatly in a bun and dressed and neatly as her eldest son did. And though she was short, she was still fearsome. Her dark eyes gleamed with a rage and he had to remind himself that he trained as an auror, and quailing under his mother’s wrath was probably not the auror way.

“Percival Arthur Graves!”

“Hello Mama.”

“Don’t you **_‘hello Mama’_** me…”  Carlotta said, hands on her hips as Percival inwardly groaned, “is what I hear correct? I’ve had grandbabies for nearly a decade, and I had to find out by reading in a report that you’ve been arrested and then put on restriction of magic?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know I had children until a year and a half ago.”

“So you didn’t tell us for a year and a half then?!”

“…yes…” Percival replied, suddenly feeling like a child again.

“Oh the nerve!”  Carlotta huffed loudly and Percival looked at his father for assistance as  Carlotta began to rant at him slowly beginning to rant in Italian at him. Leo shrugged, a look that said ‘ _You should have known this was going to be that outcome’_ blatant on his face, his siblings sniggering next to their father. He then spotted Elissa glance past him and then nudge Carlotta who stopped abruptly, looking past him. He looked behind him to see two small heads poking out from around the corner, staring curiously at the newcomers before ducking back around the corner, clearly unsure if they were to be seen or not.

“Oh.”

Percival glanced back at his mother who looked so excited she was practically vibrating, and he sighed. Time to face the music.

“Blanche, Lohen, you can come out.”

They did, but immediately ran behind him, poking their heads out shyly from either side of him, peering at the rest of the Graves family curiously. The complete 180 in his mother’s personality sent his head spinning as she beamed happily at the two.

They glanced up at Percival who felt the weight on his shoulders lessen a bit. Taking the slight smile from him as it was safe, they ventured further from behind him.

“Hello…” Blanche finally said with a familiar chirp that had been absent for the past few weeks. Percival swallowed lightly, pushing down the small lump in his throat

“This is Blanchefleur and Lohengrin…” he finally managed to work out of his throat and his family grinned as the twins waved their hands a little bit, much to the Graves’s (specifically Carlotta) family’s delight.

“Oh you two are absolutely precious. But far too skinny! Percival, what are you even feeding them!?”

And Percival sighed as the twins were promptly yanked towards them by his mother as she began to assess the two children, because _**clearly**_ her eldest boy hadn’t been feeding them enough.

Several hours passed as Percival watched his children grow comfortable with his family. He couldn’t stop the smile as his mother beamed at the two.

“I’m not pleased that you hadn’t told us, and we had to find out the way we did.”

Percival glanced at his father, ignoring as their mother turned and told Dylan and Elissa that they should have their own families. The two younger Graves had rolled their eyes, sighing in exasperation, glancing at their older brother briefly, before beginning to chat with the twins.

“I-”

“I understand why you didn’t tell us,” Leo added, “though after the two of you reunited, it probably would have been wise to introduce us to your children and the woman.”

“Dad…”

“We wouldn’t have gone running to the government, is all I’m saying.” Leo explained. “They are family after all.”

“I never thought you would have…I was just trying to find a way that was legal and didn’t run the risk of me dragging you into trouble.” He replied and Leo glanced at him.

“How was that going for you?”

“It was going slow…too slow, obviously. The Rappaport Law’s stringent. It has to be. Though theoretically…”

“Theoretically, had she been introduced to the Wizarding Society after the children were born and their magic was established it would have excluded her?” Leo clarified and his eldest son remained silently. “Probably. The law only focuses on no-maj’s with no ties to the magical world. So it would have likely left her alone. There would have been opponents to it, of course and especially with the fact that you broke the law in the first place that led to your children…but it would have been a good case.”

“It hardly matters now, Dad. She can’t remember me or them. Grindelwald’s followers made sure of that.”

“I know…and I’m sorry you all went through that. How are they? Really?”

“They’re…managing. I don’t know if I’m doing this correctly.”

“Welcome to parenthood.” Leo replied with a grin.

“You and Mama made it look so easy.”

“We have excellent poker face’s, Son. You’ll manage, trust me.” Leo said, smacking his eldest son in the back with a grin. Percival glanced over at his kids. Lohen and Blanche glanced his way and offered bright grins. Carlotta looked up at him and set Blanche down before standing and walking over, grabbing him by the arm.

“Mama?”

“We are going to cook, bambino. Your children are far too skinny!”

“Mama-”

“No buts!!”

“Bye bye Papa!!” Blanche called out and he sighed but followed his mother to the kitchen as she tugged on an apron.

“Mama, I feed them just fine.”

“With what? Rice? They’re far too skinny.” Carlotta huffed and inwardly he whined before tugging on an apron himself. “Before you even start, I don’t blame their mother, with what the no-maj’s are going through in getting food nowadays.”

Percival was quiet, grabbing items from the pantry, knowing what his mother was making without even asking. The pair were quiet as Percival began to cut up vegetables by hand, his mother waving her wand lazily.

“I’m proud of you, though.”

“Is that right?”

“You could have easily left them with their mother and ignored them.”

“You and Dad would have skinned me alive if I had.” He replied with a smirk.

“True. Regardless, your children are absolute angels, you must be proud.”

“I am.” He replied handing her the cut vegetables. “More than you can imagine.”

“I have an idea.” She replied with a smile, patting his cheek affectionately.

“Now hand me the garlic. Nonna is going to show those two what cooking **_really_ ** is.”

Percival sighed.

* * *

_“I just feel so bad for him, Jacob. At least you made a choice…she didn’t. And I don’t think anyone really understands that pain.”_

_“Queenie…Love…I think right now, you’re probably the only one who understands him. Maybe that’s a gift in itself. And maybe you can help him.”_

* * *

Lohen squinted at a puzzle piece, glancing at the slowly growing scene on the table. Rotating the piece around, he paused at the door knock. It had to be someone Papa didn’t mind visiting, what with those ‘ward’ things on the entrance.He got up and went to the door, cautiously opening it and blinking.

“Ms. Queenie?”

“Hello Lohen.” The youngest Goldstein sister said, with a smile. The boy smiled slightly before pouting slightly. His scowl was certainly his father’s, that much she could tell.

“…so…you’re a witch too?”

“Yes, I am. Are you upset?”

“I woulda liked to have known when I first met you.” He explained and Queenie let out a tinkling laugh. “It wasn’t polite of me to not tell you nothin.”

“Oh such a polite young man.”

“Mhm…Papa and Mama…” he trailed off, seeming sad all of a sudden, before shaking his head “do you want me to find Papa?” He asked suddenly, apparently not wanting to talk about his mother, again, something Queenie couldn’t blame her for.

“Lohen, who was at…”

The voice trailed off and Queenie looked over to see Percival walking around the corner, pausing before frowning.

“Mister Graves.”

“Ms. Goldstein? Is there something the matter?”

“Oh no. Tina wanted an update on the children and I was going to be in the area.”

“They’re fine.”

Queenie looked at him, seeming to observe him. Normally, whenever she had met Percival Graves, his mind had been a steel trap. Nothing came out to her. But now it was though there was an irreversible hole in the middle, and a raw pain came to her making her very soul ache because she had felt the same way before.

She understood him better than anyone the moment he had dropped Lohen off at the Goldstein’s flat. And maybe…he needed to know that.

Jacob was always right in these things, it would seem.

”May we discuss some things? Privately?” She asked and he cocked his head to the side, confused for a moment, before he seemed to remember what she could do and it was though the floodgates of his mind snapped shut.

Far too late however.

“Lohen, why don’t you go find your sister?”

“Okay. Bye Ms. Queenie!” Lohen said, hurrying away. There was a brief moment of silence between the two as he regarded her.

“I would prefer if you didn’t go through my mind, Ms. Goldstein.”

“I’m sorry…People are easiest to read when they’re hurting.” She replied softly and she didn’t miss the jagged rise and drop of Percival’s adam’s apple. “Would you…like to talk about it?”

“There isn’t anything you can say that will make you understand what I’m going through, Ms. Goldstein.”

“I know what it means to lose someone you care-”

“I lost more than that.” Percival replied with a snap as Queenie looked at him. There was silence for a moment before he sighed, “…before I met her, I hadn’t slept for more than 2 hours a night.” Percival finally relented and Queenie was silent. “You’ve read the transcripts of the trial I presume, so I’ll concede to the fact that I was still recovering and that when I met (Y/N) I was drinking to get the memories to be quiet…but when I met her, when I was about to obliviate her, she didn’t even seemed fearful of what I had done. Intrigued, but not fearful. I thought she could have been a new generation of scour’s, but she was more excited like a child rather than excited like a scour.”

“So she was interested in you…and you were intrigued by her?”

“Yes. And as time grew, the intrigue grew until it was something else. I didn’t tell her what happened…not all of it at least. But she never judged me. She never…” he swallowed and looked away, “she made me realize that I didn’t need to hate myself for what had happened. She wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t like any of the other no-maj’s.” Queenie finished with a soft smile. He paused, trying to figure out why she knew that, before he remembered reading the report of Grindelwald’s capture.

“Mr. Kowalski?”

“Mhm. Jacob is a kind man…he makes me feel…ordinary.” She replied gently, then let out a soft laugh. “It seems that no-maj’s have their own type of magic, that us wizarding folk lack.”

“It would seem.”

They were silent for a few moments, some type of understanding passing between them.

“I didn’t need to read your mind to know how much you loved her, Mister Graves. And if I had ever met her before…I probably wouldn’t have had to read her mind to know how much she loved you.”

“It…wouldn’t have worked though…” He said softly after a moment, “in my head, I know that.”

“Sometimes the heart doesn’t listen to what the mind knows, Mister Graves. I’ve come to find that a soulmate isn’t something that the mind can always control.”

Percival was quiet.

“I’ll tell Tina that both of them are adjusting quite well.” Queenie said with a beaming smile, turning to leave.

“Ms. Goldstein…Queenie. Thank you.”

She turned around and smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine Mister Graves.” She replied pleasantly, curtsying slightly and giving a flashing smile before leaving again, the door closing with a soft click and leaving him alone once again.

* * *

He didn’t know why he had found her new apartment. He didn’t know why he had researched it and why he had gone there.

It was stupid…she wouldn’t recognize him.

If anything, he’d probably scare her.

He hesitated for a moment, before slowly knocking on the door.

“Just a minute.”

He closed his eyes at her voice, then heard her footsteps approaching the door. As he opened them again, the door swung open and there she was.

Her hair was longer now, her outfit was a bit longer and looser, clearly she had lost some weight but there was no doubt that this was her. She had an air of loneliness about her now.

She blinked several times as silenced filled the space.

“Can I help you?”

“I…thought the previous tenant was still here,” He finally managed and she blinked, “I apologize. It seems they did not inform me of them moving.”

He turned to leave. He saw her one last time…that was enough.

It would have to be-

“Um…wait!” She called out and he stopped. “Would you like some coffee?”

He paused and looked back at her, confused. He was a stranger. Logic dictated…

The trail of thought vanished as she offered that kind smile, opening the door a bit more.

“I’d feel bad for you to have come all this way, only to leave empty handed.” She said kindly, cocking her head to the side, an action so familiar his heart ached.

_Say no. Say no._

It was repeating in his head. He couldn’t risk so much.

“A cup.” He heard himself saying and wanted to hit himself in the head as her smile grew and she opened the door a bit further to let him in. He followed her to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, watching as she measured and poured items for coffee. She looked back at him and he thought he saw a flash of curiosity cross over her face, but it quickly vanished.

“So the previous tenant…” (Y/N) said, “was she a coworker? Friend? More than a friend?”

His silence spoke volumes in itself and she smiled.

“More than a friend then.”

“We were close. When we met I wasn’t in the greatest of spots. She…managed to weed through that despite it.”

“I see. You were in the war then?”

Mercy Lewis, the comment ached in a way it shouldn’t have, because all he could remember was her asking the same question when they had first met and she had seen his hands not curled up into fists, in the same tone and manner.

It was some sort of sick déjà vu.

“Yes.” he managed and she nodded in agreement.

“I can’t really imagine what that must have been like. I’ve seen veterans and they all have a lost look to them.” She remarked, handing him a cup, not even flinching when he unfurled his hands. She just smiled.

“So your friend helped you through the time after?” she asked and he took a sip, nodding, unable to speak. She gave that beautiful smile again.

“We had a…falling out…a few years ago, but we had been talking recently.” He muttered, swallowing roughly and she smiled.

“You must have loved her then.” (Y/N) finally responded with a chuckle and his heart twisted in a vice.

“I did.” He finally managed, before standing up. “I’ve probably kept you long enough…I should be going. Thank you for the coffee.”

He got up and turned to leave.

* * *

You stared at him, unsure on where you could place him. He seemed familiar, most certainly familiar. Yet you couldn’t place where you had seen him. But…for some reason it seemed to be growing clearer. You stared at him as he stood, offering a thanks for the cup of coffee.

_The prison was loosening its hold, she felt its power weakening and the heavy veil was slowly being lifted. Before, whenever she thought the veil was gone, it would cover her again before her mind was clear…_

You stood, watching as he pulled his coat on, pausing for a moment and before heading to the door.

_But this time when she turned and the motion swirled around her and then she was thrown backwards and the world became clear._

_He was…he…_

_**“My name is (Y/N) (L/N),”** You had said with a curtsy and had you looked closely as he bowed, you would have realized you had missed a slight smile, before he told you his name. _

_A name you couldn’t forget._

_And like that you were rushing through memories. Sweet precious memories and then it was as though sense broke through and you were suddenly in light._

_And you could remember his name._

_You could remember…_

* * *

“Per…cival?”

He froze mid-step, his eyes widening, his hand on the door knob, stunned. Because he couldn’t have heard that…because she was gone…she couldn’t remember him. Couldn’t do so. Obliviation was…permanent. Obliviation was…

_**“Jacob is a kind man…he makes me feel…ordinary.”** _

Queenie had talked about him, her expression soft and gentle when she had talked about Jacob, and it had been proof enough that she loved the no-maj.

He hadn’t even realized she hadn’t used past tense when talking about the baker.

He turned, ever so slowly, his eyes latching onto hers, dark connecting with glittering (Y/E/C) as she stared at him, blinking rapidly, a hand to her chest as though it hurt. The shy tentative smile on her face grew as tears slid down her face.

“Percival…I-”

He was there before she could even get the rest of her sentence out, hoisting her to him and spinning her around, his heart clogging his throat as she let out a weeping laugh. Unable to speak, he smashed his mouth over hers, felt her fingers lock into his hair.

And, just like that it felt as though he had finally found that missing puzzle piece and slid it back into place.

* * *

“You remember me?” You heard him whisper against your mouth when he finally pulled away and you let out a soft laugh, it cracking at the end, turning into a keening sound as you nodded.

“I remember you…” You finally replied, trying to tease and he exhaled slowly, kissing you again and again.

“How?”

“Apparently you’re a hard man to forget…” You muttered softly, tears sliding down your cheeks. “I just…I couldn’t shake that I recognized you and then I…it was like watching everything about you fly by me.”

“Are we sure you don’t have magic?” He finally muttered and you laughed meekly.

“If I do, we sure went through a whole lot of trouble for nothing didn’t we?” You asked looking at him tearfully, biting your bottom lip slightly. Then your eyes widened.

“The kids. Percival, where-”

“At my home…they’re safe. I promise.”

The relief is instant and any tension melted away from you.

“I’ve missed you…” you murmured softly. “I may not have remembered you…but something was missing. I just…”

Something seemed to snap inside Percival and he shook his head, kissing you again.

“No talking right now…later.” He said, his voice rough, nuzzling the crook of your neck, “later.”

You inhaled sharply and nodded  in agreement.

“Later.”

* * *

“Perc…”

He cut her off with a deep bruising kiss, hoisting her up in his arms and she whined softly, biting her bottom lip as he dragged his mouth against her neck. Fingers dragged through his hair as he lumbered down the short hall to (Y/N)’s bedroom, hands traveling and yanking at his coat.

He chuckled.

“Impatient aren’t we?”

“Oh shut up.” She hissed out, her face a bright red and he obliged, dropping her onto the bed with a satisfying ‘whump’. She reached for him, tugging at his shirt, shaking fingers unbuttoning his shirt, him helping to tug it off. Fingers brushed against puckered scars and he pressed his forehead against hers, shuddering slightly at the contact, because dammit all, he missed this so much.

Her fingers clutched mindlessly at his back, dragging red lines down it and he grunted under his breath, before yanking at her blouse, fingers fumbling over the buttons, giving it a hard yank when he finally managed to get them undone, and began to press soft kisses onto visible skin with the barest amount of teeth. She whined softly, squirming under him before he pressed her down to the mattress and she shuddered as calloused and scarred fingers ran across the faint marks around her stomach, almost reverently. Time may have passed, but he was still incredibly gentle, still touching her as though she were glass. He stared at her.

“I can’t take it slow.” He finally managed and she forced out a laugh.

“Who said I wanted you to be slow.” She managed, and he looked at her with a heated look, jerking his pants open and shoving her skirt up. He managed to control himself just long enough to slow his entry, so he wouldn’t hurt her and with a low cry (Y/N) took him into her body.

* * *

You didn’t know how long the two of you lay in the bed later on, just that you curled up to his heat as sleepily, pausing as you glided your fingers over the markings etched on his wrists.

“What are those?”

“What my punishment was for being with a no-maj.” He mumbled sleepily.

You blinked, your brow furrowing worriedly in realization…the wizards that had captured you…

“…how much trouble did you get into?” You finally managed to ask, and he sighed.

“That’s…not important.”

“Percival.”

“Laws are laws, (Y/N). I was reprimanded for breaking the Rappaport Law…Though Seraphina used the defense that it was nearly a decade ago, and that I was recovering from torture when I met you, meaning I wasn’t all…in the right frame of mind when our relationship started, so the punishment wasn’t as…severe. I didn’t agree to the defense.” He added when he noticed your expression. You grumbled under your breath, shoving your face into the crook of his neck, memorizing his scent once again. He kissed your temple. “As much as I hated it, it ensured that I would get to stay with Blanche and Lohen.”

“How _**are**_ the twins?”

“They’re fine. Probably being spoiled by my mother at the moment if I’m being honest.” Percival muttered with a snort and you looked at him in surprise. “Mama was not…the happiest woman when she find out that I kept the two a secret. But they’ve managed to worm their way into her heart and now she comes over whenever she can and spoils them…she’s also convinced that I don’t feed them enough. So she makes them plenty of food.”

You laughed softly.

“Sounds like quite the woman.” You replied.

“She’ll love you too.”

You sat up, blinking several times, staring at him.

“What? Percival…”

“When she finds out, and she will, she will skin my hide if I hide you again. Besides, I wasn’t planning on it.”

“You’ll-”

“I won’t.” He said cupping your face, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks. “I’m not going to hide you away like a secret again. I’m not going to lose you again.”

“Percival…” you tried to say that it was alright. You’d be fine. You would. You-

“Marry me.”

You blinked several times, trying to wrap your mind around that.

“Is…is that a proposal?”

“It’s basically an order.”

You laughed softly, bending over him, kissing him gently.

“Can’t take the Director out of you, can I?” You teased trailing off before nodding.

“All right. Yes.”

He looked at you, before rolling over, pressing you down on the bed.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again.”

“I’ll marry you.” You said softly with a smile and his smile own grew, before kissing you again.

“You’ll marry me?”

“Yes Mister Percival Arthur Graves…” you said softly, reaching up, cupping his face gently, running your thumbs over his jawline, feeling that smile under your fingertips, before he bent down towards you, you breathing out the words before he captured your mouth with another kiss.

“I’ll marry you.”

* * *

_I’ve come to find that Love is the strongest power there is._


	4. Kissed by the Evening's Breath

“You know, out of everyone who I would think would have broken the rules and gotten together with a muggle…you were the farthest from my mind.”

Percival Graves glanced over at Theseus Scamander, glaring. The oldest Scamander shrugged.

“I’m just saying…”

Percival didn’t respond, instead his eyes roving over to where the group of children running through the field, searching for Credence. He straightened abruptly when he spotted the youngest toddling farther away from the property line, her attentions occupied elsewhere.

“Isolde!” He called out, and the little girl froze, looking over at him innocently, before giggling and hurrying back to her older siblings and one of her friends, Tina’s young nephew, Clifton. He couldn’t help the small smile as Clifton waved animatedly at Isolde.

“Also never pictured you as a doting father.”

“Scamander.” Percival grumbled a warning, glaring at his friend.

“Okay, back in the war and after, you **_specifically_** said you didn’t think you’d be having any children yourself. Now, you’re the father to three kiddies and married to a muggle of all people…glad I missed that whole trial to be honest on that. So it’s just funny…in a good way” Theseus added as Percival glared at him before a relaxed peacefulness settled between them. It was only temporary, they both knew that.

They both knew that things weren’t going to be easy.

Things were changing once again.

There was a human movement in Europe coupled with Grindelwald’s latest actions that was growing worrisome. Percival didn’t know what was going to happen…but he’d protect his family. He knew that much.

As he thought this Isolde tripped and face-planted into the ground. He had apparated to her side before she had even sat up now bawling, and picked her up. Theseus chuckled, as Isolde began to calm, holding onto Percival tightly, sniffling, her tiny fist in her mouth as bounced her gently, muttering softly to her.

The marriage had been completed in a small, private ceremony, with only a few friends and Percival’s family coming to see it. That in itself had been entertaining to hear about, as despite Percival always saying his Mama would be critical of whoever he could get together with, The Graves family, especially Carlotta, apparently adored (Y/N) the moment she had come home with Percival, looking apparently every bit as nervous as one could expect when one was meeting their fiance’s family, especially since said family was a rather prominent family in the American Wizarding Community.

She had had very little to worry about them disliking her though.

And Percival hadn’t had to worry about an _‘empty nest’_ when the twins were off starting school as 3 years later, Isolde Ramona Graves came screaming into the world, a happy surprise for their family. And if Blanche and Lohen were easily seen as his children, Isolde was a little copy of her mother. Isolde shared her mother’s (Y/H/C) curls and beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes that shared her mother’s curiosity and kindness.

And boy did she have her Papa wrapped around her tiny fingers.

“It’s so strange seeing him like that.”

Theseus glanced back and snorted as Tina walked out of the home, leaning against the railing. Newt had followed out moments later, glancing at his brother curiously as Theseus grinned.

“I know right?” The eldest Scamander remarked, “Percival Graves actually being fatherly? Who would have thought.”

Tina chuckled gently, looking at her boyfriend curiously.

“What do you think?”

“About?” Newt asked.

“(Y/N)” She said with a huff. “Why do you think she remembered him? Obliviation isn’t known for that.”

“Jacob remembered.” He pointed out.

“Yes, but even you conceded that it might have been that the Swooping Evil’s venom had been diluted by the time he was in the rain.”

“It’s probably a multitude of things…” Theseus interrupted, “could have been a different spell, the spellcaster wasn’t all that good with memory charms, she might have some type of magic in her-”

“I do not think it’s any of those.” Newt interrupted softly, nodding towards Percival as (Y/N) came around the corner, going over to Percival and Isolde, smiling gently at her youngest daughter.

“I remember that Professor Dumbledore would always say that love is perhaps the strongest magic of all,” Newt commented, kissing Tina’s hand lightly with a smile, the young woman flushing brightly. “I tend to believe that that’s true, don’t you?”

Theseus smirked.

“And Mother and Father say you aren’t poetic with your words.” Theseus remarked with a smile, laughter echoing as Newt sputtered.

* * *

Well the twins were asleep, you mused softly as you walked down the hall. That was the easy part. Percival however….

_“O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao,”_

You paused, before peering into the small room, watching with a gentle smile as Percival gently rocked Isolde around your room, the little girl resting her tiny head on his shoulder, sucking on her thumb, large eyes slowly closing and opening, trying to stay awake, but failing miserably as her eyes finally closed and stay closed.

_“E le genti che passeranno,_

_Mi diranno: “Che bel fior!"”_

You smiled gently as he trailed off softly as he ended the lullaby, and after a few minutes, he pulled her away from him, still cradling her as she shifted, but remained asleep as he placed her into her crib, that, you thought affectionately, her siblings had slept in, and tucked her in. He glanced up at you and smirked.

“What?”

“There is a reason that I leave you with her to get her to bed. She actually listens to you.” You teased, chuckling softly as he pulled you to him.

“I’ve worked with trainee aurors the good majority of my career, Love…” he commented, kissing your cheek lightly, “a toddler is not that far from them in personality.”

“Now that’s mean.” You teased softly and he smirked lightly.

“It’s truth.” He replied.

“Well I hope you didn’t sing _Bella Ciao_ to them…your mother would likely have a stroke.” You replied and he snorted and you squeaked as he pulled you to him, kissing you lightly. You smiled at him, inhaling slowly.

“I am curious…why didn’t you obliviate me all that time ago?” You asked softly, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his chest.

“You want to know now?”

“I’ve always been curious…just never really found the right time to ask. And with the whole…happening…a few years ago…I didn’t want to upset you.”

He stared at you, dark eyes ghosting over your face. He then chuckled lightly, placing a hand on the back of your neck, thumb brushing against your pulse point.

“I don’t know to be honest. Logically, I should have. I’m not a man of weakness, (Y/N). I’ve never been. For an auror, weaknesses are seen as a danger. Weaknesses in the end, could be used against me. Could be used as leverage. You know that just as much as I do.” He said, and you knew what he was talking about. You stared up at him a gentle look on your face, as he brushed a hand over your cheek. “By all logic I should have…but I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes the heart doesn’t listen to what the mind knows, (Y/N). I’ve been told that to find that a soulmate you love isn’t something that the mind can always control. And when you’re in love, you’re capable of learning everything and knowing things you had never dared even to think.”

“Such a poet.”

“Only for you.”

You snorted lightly, going on your tiptoes.

“I love you (Y/N).”

“Wouldn’t you know it, Percival Graves…” you breathed with a smile on your face as he pulled you into a kiss.

“I love you too.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So my Percival Graves is based off of [Dibeediboop's](http://dibeediboop.tumblr.com/) work of Percival Graves losing his [fingers](http://dibeediboop.tumblr.com/post/154841261165/im-in-deep-some-more-graves-and-him-looking) because of Grindelwald. His family is based off of [Aethelar's](http://aethelar.tumblr.com/) where his family is [Italian](http://aethelar.tumblr.com/post/156046283129/if-graves-mother-is-carlotta-de-lucci-which-she).


End file.
